Growing Pains
by McSatan
Summary: Logan stumbles upon an upset Jean. Why is she upset? A breakup with Scott. Logan/Jean.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The door slammed with frame shaking force that resonated through the empty hallway at 2 am. Everyone was sleeping and the sound undoubtedly woke some of the residents of the mansion up. In fact a student nudged his door a crack to see what the commotion was about, however he only saw an infuriated redhead walking away from her room. Likely a couple's spat, so he went back to bed.

Jean took long strides down the hall, not caring to step quietly. She made it to the living area but as she made it to her destination her anger grew. When her emotions were not in check, objected tended to levitate and fly, almost going unnoticed by the telepath and telekinetic. She was made fully aware when a vase went flying across the room and almost hit a certain Canadian. Luckily he caught it before impact.

"HEY. Watch where yer levitating that thing will ya?" Surprised by Logan's presence, Jean nearly dropped everything, but at the last minute telepathically caught everything, inches before it hit the ground.

"Sorry," Jean murmured. She took a deep breath and calmed herself, at least to the point where random objects would not fly around, and lied down on the couch and attempted to go to sleep. She hoped that Logan would just leave her alone and go about his business. She still felt his presence after a few long moments and sat up. "Yes?"

"Ya nearly woke up the entire mansion darlin." Jean shrugged. "Something on yer mind?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm fine." Logan snorted. "Ok. I'm not fine. I'd rather not talk about it. So have a good night." She lied down again, closed her eyes and wished him away. Not only did he not go away, he felt her at the other end of the couch.

Sitting up again she repeated, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well hey, I didn't say I wanted to know. Ha. Last thing I need is ta get into some lover's quarrel, but I'm here for ya if ya need me." Jean smiled slightly. "You don't have to sleep here tonight. Sleep in my room. I'll sleep here."

She shook her head in a way that some of her hair cascaded down onto her shoulders. "No I can't. Thanks but I don't want you to sleep on one of these god awful couches because of some stupid breakup." Oops.

Logan nodded, deciding not to comment on her accidental information slip, "Well suit yerself. I'll grab ya an extra blanket an pillow."

After Logan returned with said items Jean snuggled into the lumpy couch and Logan returned to his room. The redhead tossed and turned uncomfortable in nearly every position she tried. Over an hour passed. She gave up and went to get a glass of milk. On her way back to the living room she took an abrupt turn, instead of going back to the couch she made her way to the living quarters. Thinking she might do a little eavesdropping into Scott's mind. However she decided otherwise and opted to walk back towards the living room. It came to a surprise to her as she stepped into Logan's room. She lied down next to him and the far edge of the bed hoping not to disturb him. He made no indication that he knew that she was there, and she took it as a good sign, and nearly instantly fell asleep.

Though no indication was made, Logan was awake. He knew it was Jean, he heard he walk by her room towards Scott and her room and he could smell the scent of the soap she used as she entered the room. Coconut. It was pleasant. What Logan should have done at the point was leave the room and sleep on the couch. But he didn't and he hated to admit that it was nice to have someone sharing his bed. It was of course inappropriate sharing a bed with a student but his excuse was that he was too tired to care and if Jean didn't care, why should he? And with that last thought he drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

6:55 a.m.  
Word had already gotten around that Scott and Jean had a fight last night and it was discovered that someone had slept on the couch last night as evident by the pillow and blanket that was haphazardly left. The original assumption by the rest of the X-Men was that Scott had slept on the couch but upon seeing Scott leave what was once Scott and Jean's room, it came to a shock to the others that Jean had slept on the couch. Of course the teens tried to badger information out of Scott, nothing was said. And since Jean was nowhere to be found, everyone assumed it was a bad fight. It was likely that Jean had left for school early as to not bump into Scott. Never would they have guessed that she was fast asleep in Logan's bedroom.

It was around 1 pm when they woke up. It was far later than either of them usually slept until. First it was Jean that woke followed very quickly by Logan. Somehow during the night Jean had made her way to the opposite side of the bed lying on her side, her back to Logan's torso. His arm was underneath the nook of her neck, they fit snuggly together. Jean chalked it up to habit, she always slept next to Scott in the same bed, and she must have gotten used to someone always sleeping next to her.

That's what Logan assumed it was as well, just a habit she grew into. But it didn't explain why he had pressed up against her sometime during the night. Both of them, slightly embarrassed, nearly jumped out of the bed.

There was a forced chuckle, "So um." Jean then noticed that Logan was only in boxers, she also noticed his muscles, and the hair on his torso that ran down towards his lower regions. Her eyes lingered as she noticed that there was a rather large bump protruding from his boxers. Her eager eyes lingered too long and flushed, a curl of a smile was beginning to form. Logan realized what she was staring at and quickly pulled his comforter from his bed to cover it.

"I just woke up," he grunted harshly. Jean smirked. Logan glared and Jean's smile widened as she saw that the Wolverine was slightly blushing.

"Ok big guy," she winked and left the room. She nearly broke out into a chuckle but knew that the Wolverine's keen hearing would have picked up on it. It was best not to agitate him even further.

It was one o'clock in the afternoon. There was no point in going to school. It ended in an hour anyway. No she would use this day to relax a little. She was almost through with school anyway. Just over a month left of senior year' she was acing all her classes, it was effortless. No point in even going.

She decided that now was a good a time as any to make breakfast. She was starving. Bacon and eggs. She put extra on the pan incase Logan wanted some too. The events of last night still lingered in her head and she thought of them while going through the motions of preparing breakfast. As she went to set the plate of bacon on the dining room table she came face to face with Logan. He forcefully backed her into a corner, careful not to hurt her. He stared into her deep green eyes, fire in his, "You won't tell anyone about what happened this morning." A forceful statement, not wanting to hear her opinion on the matter.

Although it may have been embarrassing for Logan, Jean thought that their situation was quite humorous and though she wouldn't tell anyone anyway she wanted to push his buttons. She intentionally licked her lips, "Well ok. Then can I talk about it with you?"

Logan got closer and she backed up into the wall farther, his arm extended over her shoulder so that he was leaning towards her. "No." His demeanor was aggressive, daring her to challenge him, and it was almost sexual how he positioned himself, like he could take her at any moment. Jean was stiff, scared almost, no longer was Wolverine embarrassed, he took charge of the situation. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her but it was still unsettling how close he was, practically touching. Their faces and bodies so close to each other she could feel the heat, tension and frustration pouring out of him. And she knew that he could feel her heart beating out of her chest.

"Ok." She gave him the white flag. She wouldn't bring it up, for now at least. She gave him a light telekinetic push away from her and picked up a piece of bacon. "Hungry big guy?" He growled and left the kitchen.

To be honest he was starving and the smell of bacon made his taste buds water. But he couldn't stay and eat with her. No, he needed a cold shower.

Logan let his mind wander as he showered; he forced himself not to think about the teen in the kitchen. He chastised himself for staying in bed last night when he knew he should have slept elsewhere. It was wrong for an old man like him to be sharing a bed with his student, a young girl for that matter. When he got out of the bathroom, he saw a more than generous plate full of bacon, eggs and toast on his nightstand along with silverware and a napkin placed neatly next to it. It smelled like heaven. Grateful, he scarfed down the breakfast.

After Logan and left, the redhead released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. That last encounter left her shaky with adrenaline. Her fight or flight instinct had taken hold but she did neither while Wolverine pinned her to the wall, she was surprised at the fact that even though she knew he wouldn't hurt her, that her survival instinct had kicked in and gripped her, even now.

She was jittery with excitement of the fact that she 'escaped' a dangerous predator. She wanted to ride this wonderful high.


	3. Chapter 3

Looking to blow off some steam Logan planned on giving the danger room a makeover, only to find out that someone was already in there. From the observatory above the danger room, Logan saw that it was Jean. He had never seen her train alone before but it was almost peaceful watching her. Her movement was so swift and elegant. Logan hardly saw her on the offensive; she always played for the team in their danger room sessions. Almost always defensive, shielding others, she often flew high to get a bird's eye view of the situation. It was Scott's idea to play her defensively and Logan never really questioned it, she was a valuable for the team's defense. However she played brilliantly as an offensive hitter, and this danger room session was proof.

He could tell that Jean was now really starting to get a strong grip on her powers and because of that, her abilities amplified. It was astonishing how much raw power she had. Why she didn't show it before was beyond Logan but he should have seen it. Tearing his attention away from his thoughts he continued to observe Jean.

A particular enemy from behind her took the telepath off-guard momentarily, which was all it took for the rest of the enemies to rush in, surrounding her. She was overwhelmed, feeling hits coming from all around her, unable to concentrate her powers. Logan had half a mind to stop the session right then but wanted to see how the redhead fared against them. He was not disappointed. A look of complete serenity washed over Jean then unexpectedly a blast of pure energy that shook the very floor Logan stood on exploded through the danger room. The computer generated small city environment she was in was completely destroyed. The concrete ground she stood on looked like an earthquake had hit it. Small buildings were leveled, cars flattened. Enemies completely destroyed.

Jean stood there on shaky legs for a moment before she collapsed of exhaustion. The pseudo landscape faded away as she lay there, now on the cold metal floor of the danger room.

She was floating. A calm sensation drifted over her, the only thing she felt was her mind and the steady inhale and exhale of her body. Some kind of calming force swept over her; she didn't want to leave.

Logan was in the med bay smoking a cigar, standing, and pacing near, and around the vicinity of Jean Grey. He'd never seen her like that before. The sheer amount of force was probably too much for her all at once. It was slightly troubling. Troubling enough for him to have a smoke in the med bay. Chuck would have a fit.

He touched her hand turning it to feel her wrist, pulse was still strong. "Ya knocked yourself out kiddo." Jean stirred. After a moment her eyes opened and Logan saw a spark in her eyes, red like fire but almost in an instant it was gone, a brilliant flash.

"W—what happened?" she started to get up. Her mind in a haze, as if she just woke up from a deep sleep.

"Hey, just relax kid. Ya wore yer little body out." Logan said with a firm hand on her, gently guiding her back to the bed and sitting in the chair next to it. "Ya got some real raw energy in ya. Never seen anythin' like that from ya before."

"It was so… so, I don't know. It was like there was an unbearable tension in me, and then it was all gone," Jean said closing her eyes, trying to feel her session in the danger room. "Like there was a weight that just kept getting heavier and heavier. Ever since Apocalypse…" Jean rolled over, away from Logan.

Logan placed his hand over hers, in a comforting grasp.

Hearing the mechanical whirl of Xavier's wheelchair Logan withdrew his hand and stood up. "Logan. Thank you for watching over Jean. I got back as soon as I could."

"No problem Chuck."

"Now, if you would kindly put out your cigar," Xavier said sternly.

Logan smirked. Good ol' Chuck. "I'll take it outside," he said as he walked away. Charles sighed.


End file.
